Uneven Odds
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: Post 1x09 Who's Zoomin' who? Cristina/Burke / Meredith/Cristina


**Nobody said it would be easy**

* * *

Cristina schaute geschockt auf das Stäbchen, das sie in der Hand hielt. Es war blau. Und blau bedeutete: Schwanger. Verdammt. Cristina schloss verzweifelt die Augen. So hatte sie es nicht geplant. Überhaupt nicht so geplant... Doch es lies sich nicht ändern und genau das war der Punkt. Diese ganze Situation stellte sie vor eine ungeheure Entscheidung... Eine, die sie nie treffen wollte. Sie wollte nie Kinder. Und jetzt? Jetzt war Cristina schwanger.

"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.", schimpfte Cristina laut. Wütend schmiss sie den Test gegen die Wand. Doch das Ergebnis veränderte sich dadurch auch nicht. Cristinas Pager piepte. "Mist.", sagte sie nachdem sie einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. "Das kann ich jetzt echt brauchen." Hoffentlich war es ein großer Unfall. Und Cristina hatte Glück: Es war ein großer Unfall, allerdings sollte sie mit Dr. Burke arbeiten. Sie konnte nicht mit Dr. Burke arbeiten. Sie konnte einfach nicht. "Dr. Bailey, ich kann nicht mit Dr. Burke arbeiten." Dr. Bailey sah Cristina unwirsch an und sagte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: "Sie, Sie haben gar keine Wünsche. Sie arbeiten heute mit Dr. Burke." Cristina startete einen letzten Versuch.

"Bitte. Dr. Bailey, ich kann nicht." "Und wieso...", Dr. Bailey sah Cristina herausfordernd an und beendete dann den Satz: "...ist es für sie ein Problem, heute im OP von Dr. Burke zu lernen?" "Nein. Dr. Bailey. Aber eigentlich schon." Dr. Bailey sah Cristina mit wütendem Blick an. Sie sagte: "Sie sind heute Dr. Burke zugeteilt, und dabei bleibt es. Keine Wiederrede." Cristina gab resigniert nach. Na toll. Jetzt musste sie den Tag mit Dr. Burke verbringen. Sie seufzte. Wenn der nur wüsste, was... Meredith holte die andere Anfängerin aus ihren Gedanken über das ungeborene Baby. "Cristina. Was ist ist los?", fragte Meredith sofort, als die beiden nebeneinander durch die Krankenhausflure liefen. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", sagte Cristina nur.

"Wie, du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Du kannst mir alles sagen." Meredith musterte ihre Person verwirrt an. Sie war irgendwie verändert. War sie etwa... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. "Das weiß ich. Ich muss Dr. Burke suchen.", sagte Cristina und ließ eine verwirrte Meredith Grey auf dem Krankenhausflur stehen... Cristina ließ ihre Person einfach auf dem Krankenhausflur stehen. Sie konnte es noch niemandem sagen. Noch nicht. Aber sie wusste, sie würde Meredith einweihen müssen, um es zu schaffen, sollte sie das Baby von Preston Burke behalten. Aber, verdammt, sie hatte gerade ihre chirugische Assistenzzeit angefangen. Da konnte sie doch nicht schwanger werden. Das ging doch nicht...

Cristinas Kopf war voller Gedanken, die gerade alle explodierten. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er zerrissen. Verwirrt lief sie weiter durch die Krankenhausflure, doch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte sie auch dann nicht. Plötzlich lief sie Dr. Webber über den Weg. Dieser war ziemlich überrascht, als ihm eine Anfängerin über Füße stolperte. "Dr. Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Dr. Webber überrascht. "Ich, ähh, suche...", Cristina konnte im Moment keinen sinnvollen Satz formulieren, was vor dem Chefarzt der Chirurgie echt peinlich ist. "Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen, Dr. Yang?", fragte er und Cristina schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ich muss Dr. Burke finden." "Oh, dann müssen sie..." Dr. Webber orientierte sich kurz: "Da längs gehen." Er zeigte in eine Richtung. Cristina bedankte sich schnell und lief in die richtige Richtung. Mann, war das peinlich gewesen... Cristina schämte sich dafür...

Cristina fand Dr. Burke in seinem Büro. Sie klopfte. Dann sagte eine Stimme: "Herein." Cristina kam herein. Überrascht sah Dr. Burke hoch, als er Cristina erblickte."Was machst du denn hier, Cristina?", wollte Dr. burke sofort wissen. "Ich bin heute dir zugeteilt.", sagte Cristina daraufhin. "Okay." Dr. Burke stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, wo er eben noch eine Menge Krankenakten durchgearbeitet hatte.

"Komm, jetzt haben wir Visite." Cristina nickte abwesend und folgte Dr. Burke zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Dr. Burke sah Cristina nachdenklich an. Sie war anders als sonst, mit undurchdringlicher Miene stapfte sie hinter ihm her. Das war nicht, die Cristina Yang, die er kannte. Die Cristina Yang, die Dr. Burke kannte, löcherte ihn mit Fragen über herzchirurgische Fälle und brannte förmlich darauf, mit im OP zu stehen. Doch heute... Heute benahm sich Cristina ganz anders. Sie wirkte in sich gekehrt und war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, wie Dr. Burke bald feststellen musste.

"Dr. Yang?", fragte er die Assistenzärztin. Cristina reagierte nicht. Er sprach sie ein zweites Mal an. "Dr. Yang?", fragte Dr. Burke laut und leicht gereizt. Er sah die junge Ärztin an und versuchte, sie zu mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bewegen.

"Ja, Dr. Burke?", fragte Cristina sofort, als sie Burkes Stimme wahrnahm, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Dr. Yang, egal welche Gedanken sie jetzt beschäftigen, ich befehle ihnen, damit aufzuhören und ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Patienten zu widmen. Wir haben heute einen Klappenersatz gegen 14:30Uhr. Sie werden pünktlich da sein, okay?" Dr. Burke beendete seine Ansprache und sah seine Assistenzärztin ernst an.

Cristina nickte abwesend, und war wieder mit ihren Gedanken woanders. Klar, bei ihrem Kind. Und Burkes Kind. Was war damit? Sollte sie es behalten? War sie bereit, lebenslang Verantwortung für ein Kind zu tragen? Wollte sie überhaupt Mutter werden? Cristina wusste es nicht. Ihr Kopf war so voller Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht mehr klar denken kann.

"Cristina?"  
Sie hörte erneut Dr. Burkes Stimme. Sie klang total sauer.  
"Haben sie mitbekommen, was ich ihnen eben gesagt habe?" Cristina schüttelte zerknirscht den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Dr. Burke. Es kommt nicht wieder vor." Dr. Burke nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zur nächsten Patientin.

"Stellst du vor?", bat Preston Cristina. Diese nickte abgelenkt und warf einen Blick in die Krankenakte. "Mily Daniles, 35 Jahre, wurde gestern wegen andauerndem Schwindel und einer Synkope eingeliefert und wartet jetzt auf eine EPU.", stallte Cristina die Patientin kurz vor.

"Eine EPU? Was ist denn das?" Erschreckt sah die Patientin zu Dr. Burke.  
Cristina stand mit unbewegtem Gesicht daneben. "Cristina.", forgerte Dr. Burke sie auf.  
"Eine EPU ist eine elektrophysiologische Untersuchung im Herzkatheterlabor." "Herzkatheter?" Die Frau sah noch ängstlicher als davor. Dr. Burke schreitete ein: "Wir wollen dort herausfinden, ob es Herzrhythmisstörungen sind, die ihre Schwindelgefühle auslösen." Die Frau nickte erleichtert.

* * *

Dr. Burke reichte es. Ihm ging das seltsame Getue und Verheimliche von Cristina auf die Nerven. Kurzerhand fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde sie zum Reden bringen. Und das am besten gleich. Jetzt gleich, im Anschluss an die Visite. Sie war ihm ja zugeteilt. Weglaufen konnte Cristina also auch nicht. Dr. Burke lächelte zufrieden und verabschiedete sich von der Patientin: "Bis nachher im OP, Frau Daniles." Diese nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Nach der Visite schnappte er sich Cristina, als diese abhauen wollte, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. "Was ist?", fragte er sie. Cristina verstand nicht.

"Ich gehe jetzt zum Kaffeeautomaten und hole mir Kaffee. Soll ich dir einen mitbringen?" Cristina bemühte sich um einen lockeren Umgang mit Dr. Burke. Von dem sie schwanger war. Was sie ihm aber nicht erzählen konnte, bevor sie nicht mit Meredith darüber gesprochen hatte. So lief es nun mal zwischen Cristina und Meredith Sie sind wie Twisted Sisters...

Dr. Burke schüttelte den Kopf. "Die OP. Cristina, nicht vergessen."  
Cristina nickte und mit einem Kaffee in der Hand ging sie los, um Meredith zu suchen.

Schließlich fand sie Meredith bei den Umkleidekabinen. "Hey, Cristina.", sagte Meredith und kam auf sie zu. "Was war denn heute morgen?", wollte sie wissen. Ohne einen Kommentar zog Cristina Meredith mit sich. "Whoaa. Was ist denn mit dir los." Cristina gab keine Antwort. Als sie im Keller waren, stoppte Cristina, fläzte sich auf das Bett und sagte schließlich: "Ich muss dir etwas sagen..." "Na, mach schon. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein." Cristina verzog das Gesicht. "Leider doch.", murmelte sie. Eine Stille entstand.

"Ich bin schwanger."

Meredith starrte ihre Person ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. "Du bist...", wiederholte Meredith schockiert. Cristina nickte nur. Sie fragte nach einigen Minuten: "Was soll ich tun?"

"Wer ist der Vater?", wollte Meredith wissen. Sie brannte förmlich darauf, es zu erfahren. "Dr. Burke.", antwortete Cristina. Meredith nickte wissend, sie hatte sowas schon geahnt.

"Willst du Kinder?", fragte Meredith. Cristina seufzte. Sie wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Doch sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Kinder haben wollte oder nicht. Vielleicht später. Aber jetzt nicht. "Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte Cristina. Sie sah Meredith nachdenklich an.

"Meinst du ich sollte es Burke sagen?"  
"Das mit dem Baby?", fragte Meredith zurück.  
Cristina nickte.  
"Ja, dass solltest du auf jeden Fall." Das war Meredith´ Meinung zu dem Thema. "Stimmt." Cristina überlegte. "Aber wie?"

"Du sollst es ihm einfach sagen. Daran gibt es nicht viel zu diskutieren. Du bewegst jetzt deinen Hintern zu Dr. Burke und sagst ihm das." "Was? Was Sagen?" Es war Izzie. Außerdem standen da noch George und Alex. Meredith und Cristina erschraken. Wie viel hatten die drei mitbekommen?

Cristina verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Etage. Verunsichert sahen die anderen Cristina nach. "Was ist denn mit der los?", wollte Izzie sofort wissen. "Wahrscheinlich ist sie angefressen, weil sie Dr. Burke zugeteilt wurde.", sagte Alex spaßeshalber, erntete aber nur böse Blicke. "Dich hat niemand gefragt, Teufelsbrut.", sagte Izzie. "Es geht euch nichts an.", erstickte Meredith das Gespräch in einem Keim und verließ ebenfalls die Etage. "Komisch.", murmelte Izzie nur. "Stimmt.", pflichtete George ihr bei.

* * *

Cristina suchte Dr. Preston Burke, um ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Doch das erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig, also fragte Cristina sich im Krankenhaus herum. Sie fragte Schwestern und andere Ärzte und gelangte schließlich in die Notaufnahme. Sie war vollkommen überfüllt. Wie sollte sie Dr. Burke da finden? Schließlich fragte sie Dr. Shepherd, ob er wüsste, wo Dr. Burke steckt.

"Wissen sie, wo Dr. Burke steckt, Dr. Shepherd? Ich muss etwas mit ihm besprechen." Derek sah sich suchend um.  
"Nein, tut mir leid, das weiß ich jetzt nicht.", antwortete er und machte sich auf dem Weg zum CT.

Cristina ließ ihren Blick durch die Notaufnahme schweifen und entdeckte ihn schließlich.

Sie lief auf ihn zu.

"Dr. Burke.", rief sie laut. Augenblicklich wandten sich alle um, sie hatten alle Cristina gehört. Sie spürte, wie sie immer nervöser wurde. Dr. Burke wandte sich Cristina zu: "Was wollen sie jetzt?" "Ich muss mit ihnen reden, Dr. Burke. Es ist wichtig." "Können sie übernehmen?", wandte er sich an einen anderen Arzt. Er folgte Cristina, die direkt zum Bereitschaftszimmer lief. "Du willst doch nicht...", fragte Dr. Burke alarmiert.  
Cristina verneinte.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und sah Dr. Burke kurz an. dann sagte sie: "Ich muss dir was sagen. Etwas, dass unser beider Leben von Grund auf verändern kann, sollten wir uns dafür entscheiden." Dr. Burke sah Cristina verunsichert an. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, worauf die junge Assitenzärztin hinaus wollte.

"Ich bin schwanger."

* * *

Es herrschte Stille im Bereitschaftzimmer. Dr. Burke sah sie an. Einige Sekunden vergingen. Eine Minute verstrich und Dr. Burke sagte immer noch kein Wort. Cristina wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Plötzlich lächelte Dr. Burke und küsste Cristina, die diesen Kuss völlig überrascht erwiderte. "Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Cristina von ihrem Chirurgenfreund wissen. "Wir behalten es.", meinte Dr. Burke entschieden. "Echt?" Cristina musste lachen. Dr. Burke küsste sie erneut...


End file.
